


Keeping Pace

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Do you think you could do that again?"
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Keeping Pace

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'achievement'

Creuset tapped his fingers on the GINN's console. Surely he'd done well enough for some sort of comment, even if he'd only been practicing with paint bullets.

"Do you think you could do that again?" a voice came, finally, crackling over the comm.

"Was there a problem?" Creuset questioned. He was sure he and the machine had kept pace with each other; that couldn't have been the issue.

"No! Not at all-- You took out all the targets and didn't get hit. It's an impossible achievement... or was."

Creuset chuckled. Oh, he could do it again, because yes, he was.


End file.
